


Night London

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Brothels, Explicit Language, Football, M/M, Minor Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, United Kingdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Лондон. Сохо. Бордель
Relationships: Héctor Bellerín/Dani Ceballos
Kudos: 1





	Night London

— Себалльос, Найт, быстро ко мне!

И такие слова Дани слышит почти каждый день, неделю, месяц, а может и больше. Он уже сбился, сколько работает в этом ебанном борделе в районе Сохо, что находится в Лондоне. Себалльос бы с радостью променял всю эту работу на билет домой, в родную Севилью, к родителям, к сестре, к нормальной жизни в конце концов. Но Дани сам принял решение поехать в Лондон, о чем уже что раз пожалел. Он ведь даже квартиру нормальную не купил, бордель выделил ему комнату, где можно было нормально отоспаться, без всех мерзких взглядов, ухмылок, прикосновений. Дани ненавидел эту работу, но терпел. Другого варианта, как выжить в Лондоне, у него не было.

— Я не понимаю, вы что, какие то особенные? Я вас держу здесь, чтобы вы работали, а не прохлаждались! Так, Найт, бегом вниз, Давид тебе все объяснит. А ты… Себалльос… скоро здесь будут посетители, так что подготовься, хотя бы на что то сгодишься

Дани натягивает слабую улыбку на лицо, одобрительно качает головой на слова директора и выходит из этого кабинета, сразу натыкаясь на ещё одного парня, Мэйсона. Этот парень появился в самом борделе совсем недавно, но не в качестве продажного тела, а в качестве бармена. На вид ему лет 20, Себалльос не спрашивал про возраст точно, не до того было. Единственное, что знал Дани это то, что Мэйсон — отличный бармен, а большего знать пока что не стоит

— Д-Дани? Ты что здесь.

— Директор вызывал, выглядел я там как школьник, ей богу

— Да ты и сейчас так выглядишь… ну, не в смысле по тупому, а в смысле… молодо, да

— Я понял, успокойся

Себалльос потрепал Маунта по русым волосам, улыбнулся слабо и быстро скрылся из поля зрения молодого бармена, которому точно предстоял долгий разговор с директором о том, что Мэйсону придётся делать и где ему пожить. Ну, по крайней мере, Дани думал только о таком разговоре. Не хотелось бы потом обнаружить бармена с признаками изнасилования или просто насилия, хотя этот вариант Себалльос всегда исключал. Директор хоть и строгий, но точно не садист, хотя иногда так кажется. Дани тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Пара кудрявых прядей волос благополучно упала ему на лицо, закрывая обзор левому глазу, на что парень недовольно фыркнул. Надо определенно что то делать с волосами, иначе однажды он ими подавится во сне и умрет, а так Дани умирать не хотел. Слишком глупая смерть

***

— Эктор, ебанный твой рот, куда ты опять пошёл?

— Прогуляться

— Ну нихуя же себе, прогуляться он пошёл, а тренировка? Тебя оштрафуют, а могут даже на скамейку посадить, ты понимаешь?!

— А чего ты так волнуешься? Я пропущу всего одну тренировку и тем более теоретическую, так что успокойся

— И куда ты пойдёшь?

— В Сохо, мне надо отдохнуть

Эктор Белльерин обычно тренировок не пропускал, но сегодня он просто устал. Просто хотел расслабиться и забыться в одном из борделей Сохо и вернутся домой лишь под ночь с бутылкой крепкого алкоголя наперевес. Нет, Эктор правда порядочный парень, ответственный, но иногда и ему бывало плохо, прямо как сейчас. Но он не шёл в бордель за сексом, нет. Ему и так хватает того, что мозги ебут на тренировках. Он идёт туда просто для разговоров. Все просто: Белльерин приходит, берет одного парня часа на три и просто разговаривает с ним, узнаёт его историю, как он попал в этот бордель и Лондон в принципе, рассказывает и о себе. Эктору попросту интересны истории этих людей, а не простой секс, как многие думают.

Здание самого борделя находилось совсем недалеко от дома Эктора, как бы это не было странно. Хотя район Сохо славился не только своими борделями, Белльерин все равно обходил другие заведения стороной и бары в том числе. Он мог спокойной выпить в борделе, но не в баре. Можно сказать, что это даже похоже на какую то фобию, но Эктор так и не решится ответить, на какую именно. Или он просто не знает

***

— О, мистер Белльерин, проходите пожалуйста, вас давно не было видно

— Здравствуй, Кристиан, давно не видел тебя на стадионе, перестал смотреть футбол?

— Времени не хватает, мистер Белльерин, да и денег особо тоже, но на Челси-Арсенал точно приду! Не могу я спокойно дома сидеть, когда в Лондоне такой матч

Кристиан улыбается тепло, отходя чуть в сторону от входа, давай Эктору пройти. Они знакомы уже почти 4 года, когда Кристиану ещё было 18, а Эктору 22 и он уже был в Арсенале. И на трибунах стадиона они и познакомились, странно, спонтанно, но Белльерина привлёк этот бесстрашный и резвый парень, кричащий гимн Челси прямо с фанатской трибуны " Канониров «. Белльерин был удивлен, как Пулишича вообще не прибили на месте, но видимо, фанатам было просто не до этих песен, победа Арсенала была намного важнее в тот день.

— Я кстати тоже давно тебя здесь не видел, уезжал к родителям?

— Нет, я институт заканчивал, сессии, экзамены, все дела, теперь вот вернулся… зарплату, к моему удивлению, подняли. Как ты понял, все довольно хорошо идёт, я даже второй половинкой обзавёлся! Вон он, барменом здесь же работает

Пулишич указывает рукой в сторону бара. А Мэйсон даже от работы не отвлекается, как будто даже разговора не слышит, как протирал стаканы, так и протирает

— Он молодо выглядит

— Мы одногодки, но он на самом деле выглядит очень молодо, прямо как ребенок

— Ну и как зовут?

— Мэйсон… Мэйсон Маунт, мы с ним недавно вместе, он ко мне переехал, чтобы ближе до работы было

Румянец на щеках Кристиана выдавал его с головой. Да, он и правда любит Мэйсона, Эктор в этом уверен точно. Не будет же Пулишич делить своё жилое пространство с тем, кого не любит. Вот примерно по такой же причине Белльерин однажды послал Давида Луиза, обосновываясь тем, что не может делить жильё с тем, кого не любит. Правда, Эктор тогда напиздел просто для того, чтобы остаться одному, но эту часть истории парень всегда пропускает. Пусть другие остаются в спокойном неведении, а то точно слухи поползут.

— Так… что привело тебя сюда сегодня? Выпить?

— Нет, снова поговорить, что то я в последнее время очень заебался

— Снова Найта возьмёшь? Или кого нибудь другого?

— Не знаю, ты же этим не заведуешь, кто может показать всех?

— Погоди, погоди, я тут всех поименно знаю и в принципе могу рассказать о каждом, тем более, самых лучших всего четверо. Про Найта ты почти все узнал, 21 год, живет на севере Лондона, получил образование в сфере журналистики. Но одним из самых интересных на мой взгляд, я считаю Даниэля Себалльоса, или как его все обычно называют, Дани. Знаю я про него немного, но могу рассказать. 23 года, родом из провинции Севильи, есть младшая сестра, но он давно не выезжал в Испанию, так что не знаю, как она. Попал сюда 4 месяца назад, даже не знаю как, он довольно не сговорчив с остальными, так что не думаю, что он. Ещё подойдёт.

— Нет, как раз таки такой мне и подойдёт

Белльерин расплылся в довольной улыбке, следя за уходящим вглубь Кристианом, который, по всей видимости, ушёл за администратором сия заведения. Сам Пулишич за Дани идти не мог, прав не имел, поэтому скрылся в толпе людей, в поисках администратора, пока Эктор полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Дани… Даниэль, такой же испанец, как и сам Эктор, хоть и из другой провинции. Почему то, сейчас стало жутко интересно, как он здесь оказался, что его привело работать в бордель. Может, нехватка денег, а может, просто так. Ответить точно Белльерин уж точно не сможет, по крайней мере сейчас.

Из своих мыслей его вывел тихий кашель Кристиана, который уже стоял рядом вместе с администратором и самим Дани

— И на сколько вы планируете его брать?

— Мне хватит трёх часов. оплата картой по истечении времени устроит?

— Да… предпочтения?

— Обговорю с ним лично

— Ваша комната на втором этаже, 274

— Благодарю за уточнение, верну вам его в целости и сохранности

Белльерин мило улыбается администратору, треплет Кристиана по волосам и, взяв Дани за запястье, отправился прямиком к комнате. Себалльос даже не пытался вырвать руку или сделать что то другое, просто молча следовал за Эктором, как будто подчиняясь. Покорный, неразговорчивый и довольно милый парень. Белльерин улыбнулся сам себе. Он уж точно сделал правильный выбор насчёт Даниэля

***

— Я… Я не многое могу

— Я и не собирался ничего делать… Дани ведь, да?

— Да… Дани

Себалльос неуверенно присаживается на кровать, кусая свои губы, и следит за расхаживающим по комнате Эктору. Он уже пару минут ходит по помещению в поисках холодильника или бара, чтобы взять выпить, но все безрезультатно. И только когда на чистом испанском Белльерин произнёс фразу: " Где этот блядский бар «, Дани подал голос. Потому что он давно не слышал испанской речи в этом борделе, а она пробуждает внутри него что то родное, домашнее, как будто попал домой, в Севилью

— Испанский…

— Удивлён?

— Нет, просто я забыл, как звучит испанская речь от других людей… особенно от каталонца

Белльерин вздрагивает. Каталонец… мало кто знал, что Эктор родом из Барселоны, только прошлые партнеры по сборной. Он уже 7 лет в Англии и почти стал своим, так что свои каталонские корни почти не упоминал

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я из Барселоны?

— Я прочитал твою статью в Википедии больше сотни раз, так что уже запомнил, что ты из Барселоны и приехал в Лондон в 2013 году… Уже семь лет в Арсенале

— О, так вот оно что… Ты значит у нас, футбольный фанат?

— Реал и Арсенал два моих любимых клуба, но Арсенал мне ближе, хотя я и испанец

— Откуда ты?

— Из Севильи… пригорода Севильи

— Не думал, что встречу здесь человека, который следит за футболом и которому известно обо мне… ну, кроме Кристиана

— Ты же известен

— Не думаю, что в Испании помнят, кто я такой, я за сборную с 2016 года не выступаю

Эктор все же усаживается на кровать рядом с Дани и уже пытается открыть бутылку виски, который откопал с большим трудом. Не коньяк конечно, но тоже подойдёт, тем более, виски здесь приветствуется больше, Лондон ведь

— В Севилье помнят

— Я польщен, но нам как то надо занять три часа, а я хотел поговорить… как ты здесь оказался?

— Это не особо интересная история… я приехал в Лондон полгода назад, думал, поступлю в универ и буду здес учится, но мне не хватило баллов для поступления… ни на какую работу меня не брали, денег на билет у меня не было, оставался только этот бордель, здесь же мне выделили комнату, чтобы я хотя бы поспать мог нормально, квартиру снять я не мог, денег нет… да и друзья только здесь. Вот так все получилось

Дальше разговор перетек в какое то странное русло с вопросами от: «Какой твой любимый цвет?» и до: «Какой любимый у тебя вид травы?». Хотя вопросы про траву забылись также быстро, как и начинались. И нет, это не вопрос про наркотики, это вопрос про обычную траву… Помните это, Эктор все равно не запомнит. В принципе, как и Дани, который уже через через два часа был раскрепощен алкоголем настолько, что лез за второй бутылкой для себя. Белльерин от второй бутылки отказался, половины прошлой ему было достаточно, напиваться в хлам он сегодня точно не хотел.

— Так почему… Ты ходишь по нашему борделю… И просто разговариваешь с нами? Тебе не нужен секс?

Себалльос проговаривал некоторые фразы с паузами, то и дело немного отпивая из стакана немного алкоголя. Дани не становился пьянее, нет, просто становился более разговорчивым и улыбчивым, в отличии от своего обычного состояния

— Мне просто иногда интересно послушать истории людей, которые попали сюда. Как они здесь оказались, почему, хорошо ли им здесь

— Вряд ли здесь кому то хорошо

— Вижу, что тебе — уж точно нет… Кстати, раз ты сказал, что являешься футбольным фанатом, а ты первый, кто болеет в этом борделе за Арсенал, расскажи мне… Кто твой любимый игрок? И из прошлых составов и из нынешнего. Мне просто интересно послушать

— Из прошлых… Ну… Мне всегда нравились Тьери Анри и Деннис Бергкамп, а из нынешних…

Дани резко замолчал. Отвечать на этот вопрос, почему то, стало слишком сложно, а мысли никак в голову не лезли. Кто ему нравится как игрок из нынешнего состава Арсенала, Себалльос соврал бы, назвав Джаку или Ляказетта. Варианты с Лено и Озилом тоже отпали сами собой. А признаться Эктору, который в данный момент сидит перед Дани и ждёт ответа, что именно он является любимым игроком Себалльоса в Арсенале у него просто не получалось. Смущение и страх отчасти делали своё дело, но на вопрос все равно надо как то отвечать.

— Алло, земля вызывает Дани, ты завис?

Белльерин щёлкает пальцами перед глазами Себалльоса, и тот, встряхнув головой, снова вернулся в реальность, посмотрев на Эктора как то странно, и несколько раз моргнул, показывая, что он в норме.

— Я просто задумался

— Уж слишком сильно ты задумался, но это не так важно… Ну так, ответ на вопрос?

—…Ты

И после этой фразы, между парнями повисло напряженное молчание. Дани нервно кусал губы, то и дело кидая взгляды на Эктора, который странным взглядом буравил пустую бутылку из-под алкоголя и также молчал. Может, обдумывал слова Дани, а может, просто немного завис, никто ответа на этот вопрос не знает, кроме самого Белльерина. Вот и Себалльос не знает, поэтому крупно вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться куда то назад, когда вдруг Эктор коснулся его плеча. Это было как-то слишком неожиданно и… нежно? Дани почувствовал именно это. Нежность… Слишком давно не было таких прикосновений, таких… Особенных

— Ты боишься меня?

— Н-Нет

— Тогда почему отодвигаешься?

И снова молчание Дани, которое лишь вызывает улыбку у Белльерина и заставляет его двинуться к парню чуть ближе, попутно скидывая на пол пустую бутылку. Она уже точно им не понадобится

— И все-таки ты боишься

— Я не знаю, что ты собираешься делать, вот поэтому и отодвигаюсь

— Ничего плохого, просто хочу узнать, нравлюсь ли я тебе только как игрок или ещё и как парень

— Ты…

Стук в дверь и громкое: " Ваши три часа закончились «, оборвали фразу Себалльоса на половине и Эктор недовольно поморщился. Слишком хороший момент сейчас испортил этот администратор и Белльерин в ответ кричит что то на подобии: " Запишите на меня ещё два часа «, снова поворачиваясь к Дани и смотря на него заинтересованным взглядом. Теперь уж точно никто не помешает

— Ты не закончил фразу, Дани

— Я… Знаю, да

— Если не хочешь отвечать, то я не буду настаивать, это твой выб…

— Ты нравишься ещё и не как игрок… Я слишком давно слежу за всей твоей карьерой, так что… Вот так получилось

Эктор даже слишком тепло усмехается и треплет Себалльоса по темным волосам, которые сразу оказываются у него на лице, закрывая весь обзор, и из-за чего Дани недовольно фырчит. Прямо как ёжик… только кудрявый и намного красивее.  
Расстояние между ними сокращается до минимума, когда Себалльос в ответ пытался растрепать волосы Эктора, а тот умело уворачивался и в конце концов повалил Дани на спину, нависая прямо сверху и прижимая его руки к мягкой кровати, держа за запястья

— Эктор…

— Пойдёшь со мной после всего, что здесь сейчас случится?

—…что?

Вопрос Белльерина как будто отрезвляет Дани. Пойти с ним? Куда? Себалльос сидеть на шее у Эктора уж точно не хочет, не так его растили в Испании, а тут… хотя бы иногда бывает доход. Себалльос чуть трясёт головой, снова сбрасывая на лицо пару прядей кудрявых волос, и смотрит прямо в глаза нависшего сверху Белльерина, который уже оперся на локти, опускаясь ниже

— Я… Я не знаю, не хочу сидеть у тебя на шее, да и… Мы знакомы всего пару часов!

— За эти пару часов я узнал о тебе намного больше, чем о своих одноклубниках за много лет в Арсенале, Дани… Думаю, если бы ты играл в футбол… Ты бы заиграл у нас или даже в каком то клубе покруче. В Барсе например

— Нет, только не в Барсе! Я всегда больше любил Реал

— Ну хорошо, тогда бы в Реале…

Эктор тихо смеётся, опаляя горячим дыханием губы Себалльоса, которые уже были в паре сантиметрах от его собственных. Дани вдруг повёл руками по чужой спине, заставляя Белльерина выгнуться навстречу и уже окончательно лечь на Дани, попутно пытаясь не придавить его своим весом

— Знаешь… Я согласен… Только надо будет поговорить с боссом и…

— Не волнуйся, я все улажу… Позволишь поцеловать наконец?

— Позволю, Эктор…

Когда Белльерин поддаётся вперёд, Дани кажется, что мир сейчас для него сузился до одного человека и этот человек — Эктор Белльерин


End file.
